earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Foedus Christiana
Foundation Foedus Christiana (also known as Treaty of Christ) was a Catholic alliance formed on the 4th of August, 2019 by the leaders of the following nations: Somerset, Majapahit, Yue, Sui, Virginia, Sri Lanka, Norway, Spanish Canaries, Bosnia, and North Korea. The leader of the alliance asw Yaznazu (Christiana is his discord name), But he was banned for 8 days up to 10th of september (First sanction was a perma-ban, but it was reduce to 8 days for a lots of reasons (See Banning of Yaz down there) While the alliance was in chaos after Yaz's ban, Judge__Judy, temprary leader of the alliance,gave it to Skater for 0g and he immediately think he could disbanded it, but The reaction was immediate: Judge__Judy and Skater were banned from the discord so a regency was put in place until Yaznazu is unbanned. Purpose, Ideology and Common Theme The Foedus Christiana alliance is formed by several countries with common goals. The original nations in the alliance wish to expand geographically, military wise and economically. The alliance's expansion is heavily focused in south Asia and north-east America. The nations in the alliance also teamed up together in order to fight House of Uesugi and Cascadia. Foedus Christiana finds them as power hungry and does not agree with their ideology. Even though the alliance is Catholic, the members of the alliance don't have to be Christian or Catholic. However, they must respect the religious affiliation. After the banning of Yaz, the alliance went through tough times. Many allies had left and alliances had to be reforged. The purpose has is to strengthen the alliaed states for a resurgence. History Somerset has had dominance on the east coast for a long while as they've had colonies such as Virginia and Carolina. They’ve been holding very close relations with Virginia. With Carolina's king being banned, one of his most trusted chancellors founded Shawnee and Somerset continue to hold very close relations with him. In addition, Somerset has close relations with the nations Majapahit, Sui and Yue due to many residents of these nations being good friends with residents of Somerset. This relationship allows for aominance in east Asia. The four nations decided to create the alliance and allow anyone (except for enemy nations) to join the alliance. In addition, the alliance has moved some residents from Cascadia and nations under the House of Uesugi to nations in Foedus Christiana. Banning of Yaz yaznayu was IP-banned on doxxing charges between him and Jox/Poorhomme on Aug 29, 2019 on a 88% vote by the mods. yaznayu said he didn't dox. This caused a chat riot on the EarthMC discord to unban yaz, and caused the towny chat to shut down for a while. Judge__Judy was put temporarily in charge of Foedus Christiana, while yaz decides who to appoint as the new leader of the alliance. While yaznayu was deciding, Judge__Judy appointed Skater as leader and invited Skater to the Foedus Christiana discord. Skater immediately tried to disband the alliance. yaznayu had not given Judge__Judy the right to choose leaders. So Judge__Judy was fired and he appointed Eggz, tumidog, and Razor to be joint leaders. Jox/Poorhomme were also temp banned, but were allowed to return on Sep 1, 2019. yaznayu's ban was changed to an 8-day temp ban on Sep 2, 2019. Resurgence On Sep 6, 2019, severely weakened by the recent ban, the new leaders of the resurgence are introduced: yaznayu, Arabjew18, and Keeper05. Government Each nation in the alliance has it's own government since the alliance does not interfere with the political system in it's nations. Each nation leader holds the same amount of power in the alliance and can give their trusted residents permission to vote when the alliance is running a vote. Military Not much is known about the military of Foedus Christiana. However it is known that it is made of the armies of all the nations in the alliance, making it a large force. Buildings and Monuments Buildings associated with this alliance, for example, headquarters and monuments. Alliances can use buildings from any member nation, town, or any "territory" it owns. Member Nations This is a list of the member nations and their geographical area. Notable People This is a required field to detail important members of the alliance. This can be organized in a list, for example: Name Controversy There is some controversy arose with the name. Although Foedus is an ancient Roman term for pact or treaty, Mr_X1234 brought up that it could also mean ugly or disgusting. “Foedus“ in Latin, when used as an adjective rather than a noun, can translate to ’foul’ or ‘ugly’ The use of Foedus in the context of referring to an alliance is described here. Other Recommended Headings The following are not required but it's recommended to have at least something extra for your alliance page. Most are applicable to most alliances. * Political Affiliation * Political Parties * Politics * Economics (This may be made required depending on its role in terra nova) * Diplomacy (highly, highly, highly recommended) * Maps * Pictures * Culture * Anything else that isn't ridiculous and can with reason fit into the wiki Category:Alliance